


A Little Flustered

by bittlebunny (american_homos_story)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Jack is overwhelmed, M/M, Texting, Tumblr Prompt, how do i even tag this lmao, the adventures of puck bunny bittle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/american_homos_story/pseuds/bittlebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA how does Jack react to Bitty's costume on Halloween of 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sent to me [on Tumblr](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/141554340183/fic-prompt-jacks-reaction-to-bittys-puck-bunny) so if you like it you should go reblog it there too :)

“Haha. Nice.”

Bitty stares at his phone, one of his ears flopping in front of his eye annoyingly. “Haha. Nice.” He dresses like a goddamn puck bunny for his professional hockey playing boyfriend and that’s the reaction he gets? The Halloween party is raging around him but he’s not paying attention to the dancing or the music or the drinks. He’s still frowning at his phone, disappointed.

He huffs and decides maybe Jack just didn’t want to say anything in the group chat, so he takes a selfie, trying to look as sexy as he possibly can, and sends it just to Jack. Almost immediately, Jack reads it and starts typing.

“You look good Bitty!”

That’s it?! Bitty already knows he looks good, and he feels amazing. The shorts are the shortest he’s ever worn and they basically cling to his body, which he’s been working on by the way. The plunging neckline on the sleeveless costume exposes just enough skin, and the little bit of makeup that Lardo insisted would pull everything together makes him look downright adorable. He thought he would feel stupid with the high cotton socks and the little poofy tail, but something about the costume makes him feel almost like Jack’s property—after all he’s doing this for him—and there’s nothing sexier than that.

Bitty types a quick thanks in response then puts his phone away for the rest of the night. Lardo notices almost immediately that his mood has shifted and gets him a drink, not asking any questions but doing her best to cheer him up. After an hour or so he forgets about Jack and then he’s able to really enjoy the party.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, once most everybody has cleared out, Bitty stumbles up to his room. Sure, maybe he had a little too much to drink, but it was Halloween after all, and there was nothing scarier than a hangover. He pulls out his phone and sees he has a missed call from Jack. He sighs and decides to ignore it, he wasn’t gonna let him ruin his good mood. Listen, Bitty loved Jack, a lot, but sometimes the boy just didn’t communicate the way Bitty wanted him to. 

His drunk brain starts urging him to do something stupid before going to bed, because hey, you haven’t done anything dumb yet tonight Bitty! So he sprawls out on his back and stretches out his arms, snapping a quick picture of himself. He barely looks at it before he sends it to Jack, knowing that he’s being petty and childish but too drunk to care. After a few seconds his phone starts to buzz and he groans as he sees Jack calling again. This time he picks up.

“Eric,” Jack says, his voice desperate and breathless. Bitty sits up, a little surprised. “Jack?”

“You can’t do this to me, I’m in  _public_ ,” and oh, wow, Bitty understands now.  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, slurring a little bit. “I got this costume for you and then all you said was that I looked nice, so…I don’t know.”

Jack laughs on the other side of the phone. “That was all my brain could come up with, because….just,  _Crisse_.”

Bitty smirks. “So you like it that much?”

Jack groans but chuckles again. “I can’t even begin to tell you.”

“Well in that case, I’m sorry for torturing you. How was your night?”

“It was…alright. I’m at a bar with the guys,” (the guys being the Falconers, Bitty assumes), “but they’re all too drunk to be good company. I’d rather be back at the Haus, but what can you do, eh?”

Bitty giggles. “Right. I miss you Jack…”

He hears a sigh from the other end. “Bitty, I miss you too. So much.”

Bitty pauses for a second, just absorbing those words, then finally replying. “Well if I’m gonna have any chance at remaining human in the morning, I should probably get some sleep. Love you!”

He can practically  _hear_  the smile on Jack’s face. “Love you too, Bits. And uh, I have a question,” Jack asks quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Next time you visit, can you uh…bring the costume?”

Now Bitty is laughing, bright and clear and so, so happy because, this boy.

“Of course I can Jack. Goodnight.”


End file.
